Enferma
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Vale lo aceptaba, Toshiro tenía razón, quizás estar enferma no era tan malo. A/U


**Hola, estoy enferma por eso no he actualizado, pero en mis delirios por la fiebre se me ocurrió este pequeño One-Shot Hitsukarin **** Ojalá que mi madre y mi hermana no se enfaden porque me puse en la compu, TT_TT me quieren mantener en la cama.**

**Ahora si disfruten**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach **NO **es mio, es de Tite Kubo, rey de los troll´s

* * *

**.**

**.**

***~*Enferma*~***

**~.~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**T**enía el cuerpo cortado, la garganta le molestaba horriblemente, sentía los ojos calientes al igual que sus mejillas y ni que hablar de la tonelada que pesaba su cabeza. Tener un resfriado era como la mismísima muerte para Kurosaki Karin, sobre todo porque su convalecencia le impedía hacer muchas cosas importantes para ella, tal vez la única ventaja era que podía faltar a la escuela, sin embargo ella no era quejumbrosa, Oh claro que no; por eso había tenido la genial idea, merecedora del premio nobel de la idiotez, de irse al instituto con una fiebre de 39.1° estúpido sí, pero con su sello personal por todos lados.

Algunos notaron el extraño comportamiento de la morena, más cuando por algún motivo se metió al lavabo de hombres con una cara somnolienta y los mofletes más rojos que un par de tomates. Ni siquiera se disculpo con los pobres incautos a los que atrapó orinando, también lo hicieron cuando probó un jugo de berenjena caducado y dijo que estaba delicioso. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con la capitana del club de futbol, Yuzu, su hermana melliza que asistía a la clase A del segundo año, supo de inmediato lo que tenia, trato de persuadirla para que se fuera a casa y obtuvo el mismo resultado que cuando la pelinegra tuvo bronquitis en octavo grado: ¡No!

Sabía que su hermana prefería morir de alguna enfermedad severa antes que ceder a esos tontos síntomas.

Pero todo ser humano tiene su límite y cuando Karin llego al suyo, no pudo evitar tambalearse hasta la enfermería para tumbarse lánguidamente sobre una de las camas de sabanas blancas y caer presa de un profundo sueño, si no fuera por los ligeros ronquidos debido a su nariz constipada, Unohana Retsu, la enfermera, habría pensado que la Kurosaki estaba muerta.

Ciertamente cuando una persona está enferma, ni siquiera se puede descansar a gusto, solo medio duermen y con cada pequeño movimiento su cerebro recuerda el estado de su cuerpo. Este hecho la molestaba, y mucho, no podía recuperar nada de su fuerza perdida con esa clase de descanso; harta de no poder recuperarse ni un céntimo se puso de pie tan rápido que deseo partirse la cabeza a palos por esa decisión tan torpe, el retortijón en sus estomago no era peor que la punzada de nacía en medio de su frente. Buscó a Unohana, pero no estaba, apretó los dientes con toda la fuerza que le fue posible y haciendo uso de su orgullo se puso de pie para salir del lugar. Basta de niñerías, era Kurosaki Karin, la chica que derroto a un equipo universitario cuando solo tenía 13. Una simple gripa no le ganaría. Por supuesto que no. Amagándose de quien sabe qué, cruzó todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras que se dirigían al tejado, quizás solo necesitaría de aire fresco y ya, con la mano temblándole abrió la puerta de la azotea y una brisa fresca logro colarse por sus tapadas fosas nasales. Ah, sí solo eso necesitaba.

—Estúpido refriado-gruñó cuando un estornudo interrumpió su ligera felicidad.

—Más bien tú eres la estúpida-exclamó una voz desde arriba, cuidando no marearse de nuevo la morena volteó hacia esa dirección. Una mata blanca y ojos turquesa entraron en su campo de visión. Hitsugaya Toshiro, la observaba con cierto recelo.

—Ah, no te había visto pulga albina-musitó como si nada, aunque su voz salió gangosa. Asquerosas flemas, pensó.

—Esa maldita enfermedad te afectó el cerebro ¿Verdad mocosa bravucona?-estrechó la mirada, como si pretendiera matarla con sus orbes inusuales.

—¡Cállate!-ordenó volviéndose de nuevo hacia él, tan brusco que su pobre estomago lo resintió terriblemente. No quiso mostrarle algo tan penoso y degradante, por lo que se contuvo para no vomitar frente a él. El albino por su parte alzó una ceja y susurrando alguna clase de maldición por lo bajo saltó del techo de la caseta de la puerta. Se acercó a Karin y sin aviso ni nada le tocó la frente.

—¡Diablos contigo Kurosaki, podría cocer un maldito huevo en tu cara con semejante fiebre!-vociferó sorprendido -. Te llevare a la enfermería-declaró tomándola de la muñeca para jalarla, Karin se rehusó.

—Ve tú si quieres, a mi me va perfecto quedarme acá. Estó no es nada-aseguró soltándose del agarre.

—No, vas por qué vas, ¿Qué tal si te mueres por ser tan cabeza hueca? Como persona no puedo permitir tal berrinche- repuso sosteniendo su mano nuevamente. Karin le lanzó una turbia mirada de enfado.

—¿Y si me muriera, en que te afectaría pulga albina? Estarías mejor sin mí-se sacudió su toque otra vez. Hitsugaya gruñó y por un momento se le pasó por la mente darle un buen golpe a esa idiota, pero respetaba a las mujeres, aunque fueran como Karin.

—¿En qué me afectaría? Pues te vas enterando que en muchas cosas cabeza de teflón, son tantas que en verdad me da pereza decírtelas, sin embargo la más importante es…-comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba mas, la morena lo fulminó con la mirada sin advertir lo que pasaría después de esa corta pausa en su respuesta: Toshiro la cargó al más puro estilo de princesa -. Estaría sólo sin ti Karin-profirió juntando sus frentes. La kurosaki enrojeció tanto, que su fiebre subió dos grados más y no sabría decir si eran mariposas o arcadas lo que había en su estomago.

—Toshiro-murmuró sorprendida, el peliblanco la miró y después desvió la mirada.

—Digo, con quien más podría pelear, eres la única chica que conozco que parece un chico-adjuntó con un ligero tic en la ceja y un pequeño rubor producto de la vergüenza por casi confesar sentimientos ocultos que tenia para con la morena. Aun no quería decirle la verdad, amar a Karin era como estar enfermo, y si se lo decía estando la chica en cuestión casi moribunda por un catarro, podría traer consecuencias no muy deseadas por él, por ejemplo una negativa.

—Imbécil-reclamó golpeándolo, su corazón se había emocionado por nada. Aunque tal vez estaba agradecida con eso, su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para recibir una confesión de su primer amor, sí, no era producto del resfriado esa emoción por lo que tantas veces soñó con escuchar, estar enamorada de Toshiro no era otro síntoma más de su estado.

—Lo que sea, te llevare con Unohana-sensei-chistó emprendiendo la caminata hacia la enfermería, Karin ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Con el ceño fruncido recargo el rostro contra el hombro del ojiturquesa y respiró a duras penas su aroma, sintiendo ligeramente esa agradable calor emanando de él.

—Gracias-dijo antes de caer dormida en sus brazos totalmente derrotada por la enfermedad, ignorando por completo los mormullos de aquellos que chismorreaban por el pasillo, los cuales Toshiro ignoró con esa caraterística frialdad de él. Al fin llegó al consultorio estudiantil, no vio a Unohana pero supuso que llegaría en cualquier momento, optó por depositar a la Kurosaki en una de las camas, contempló el rostro de la morena. Sonrió.

—Quizás no sea tan malo que estés enferma-musitó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la morena, con suerte y su resfriado se le pasaba a él para que ella ya no sufrieran tanto. Suspiró y se alejó para buscar una compresa para Karin, quien abrió un ojo y lo miró sin que él lo notara.

—Sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez-expreso tan bajo que solo ella se escuchó. Vale lo aceptaba, Toshiro tenía razón, quizás estar enferma no era tan malo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Al fin lo terminé, espero que les haya gustado, ya quisiera yo que alguien tan guapo como Shiro-chan quisiera mis resfriado U.U pero bueno…**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor, me encantara leerlos ;)**

**Akari se despide**

**Yanne!**


End file.
